


It's Not Always About Dating

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couldn't Sherlock just be his favorite person and the center of his world without there being anything romantic or sexual happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Always About Dating

John was not dating Sherlock. He had no desire to date him. They were best friends. It was that simple.

Of course, the media and everyone around them didn't accept that. But it was true. They were just friends.

Except that just friends is wrong. There was nothing "just" about them. He was the best friend John had ever had. He was the most important person in John's life. There was nothing "just" about their friendship.

Of course, John could never say that aloud. Everyone would interpret that as him being in love with Sherlock. Which he wasn't. He was his best friend. Of course he wasn't in love with him.

Couldn't Sherlock just be his favorite person and the center of his world without there being anything romantic or sexual happening? He was just so important to John. John was happier when he was around Sherlock. And obviously Sherlock was good-looking, and it wasn't like John hadn't dated blokes before. 

But that didn't mean that John wanted to date him. To John, the idea of dating Sherlock was just... unnecessary. He felt like it would cheapen their friendship. There was nothing wrong with friends dating, of course. But... it was possible to love someone without wanting to be in a romantic or sexual relationship with them. Sherlock was like... family, or something. Except that neither of them was particularly close to their family. So maybe that wasn't the best metaphor. 

So yes. He loved his best friend. But he wasn't in love with him. Sherlock understood that, even if nobody else did. That was enough for John.


End file.
